


What daddy issues?

by Drowsylousy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowsylousy/pseuds/Drowsylousy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD is taking care of a baby that recently lost his parents, and Steve is not the only one worried about him being raised by Fury because they have enough with one, but who could take care of him when Tony doesn't seem very fond of the idea of becoming a father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The child

He was alone now. His parents had died in a plane crash and Fury had a very reliable source telling him he shouldn't stay with his aunt and uncle (as was the original plan) for their own good, so yes, he was alone. Steve lingered in the dark room where the little creature were crying out loud with all his lungs could give him, just as if he knew how alone in this world he was. It would probably take years to find someone to raise him, at least someone reliable enough to know they wouldn't raise him to do evil; after all, the only reason SHIELD was in the middle of all this was because he had extraordinary power. Peter was special.  
Peter.  
Steve liked the name. And the poor little baby kind of reminded him of his scrawny self, indefense but with an unbreakeable spirit, because hell, he wouldn't shut up since Thor left and that had been arround three hours ago but the boy didn't even seem tired of crying. Thor was good with childs, somehow. He had even offered to keep him, but Fury thought Asgard wasn't a safe place, specially with Loki there. So he was doomed to be rised by Fury, and hell, for Steve that sounded just as scary. They had enough with one Fury in SHIELD thank you very much. 

He sighed, going near the little boy who now had hiccups. "What's it little one? You already cried enough?" Steve smiled and lifted him in his arms delicately, almost afraid of breaking such a delicate creature. He, of everyone, seemed facinated by the child, as Natasha pointed out when she entered the room.  
"I don't know you but I already feel bad for him."  
"You?" Steve sounded surprised  
"Raised by Fury. It gives me chills..."  
"I know" he couldn't help a grimace  
Natasha walked towards him  
"Why don't you and Tony keep him? He already likes you"  
"Oh, I don't know..." he looked at the child. He was falling asleep "We haven't spoken of children"  
But that night Steve sleept at the SHIELD headquarters with a child curled up in his arms.


	2. What daddy issues?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knew Tony wasn't saying yes ASAP, but the problem was deeper than he figured.

—No way, Steve. What would we do with a child?  
Steve had brought it up casually but Tony figured out he was actually talking about taking care of Peter in a record of two sentences. The fact that he had jumped from the couch like he was poisonous when he figured didn't really raised his hope.  
—I dunno Tony, we'll figure that out, everything will just fall in place  
—You don't even know if he will like us, anyway  
—Actually... —he rubbed the back of his neck  
—What?  
—It was my turn to take care of him yesterday and I think he liked me  
Tony sighed  
—I don't want us to have a child, we need no more fucked up people on this country..  
Steve looked hurt when Tony looked back at him again, and he didn't really had to ask why, he was aware of how that came out  
—No, no, I don't mean I don't want a child with you I...  
—That's exactly what you said  
Tony's hand ushered his hair  
—I can see you in my head you know? With this kid  
—Peter  
—Peter, whatever, and I'm sure he did like you, but me? I have no idea what being a father is  
—No one does before having a child  
—You do know. You had one yourself  
—What do you mean? You know he was an alcoholic, and you had Howard--  
Steve regretted his words as soon as they escaped his mouth. Now it was Tony who looked hurt, and it was a strange view even for Steve's eyes, maybe because they never spoke about Howard before...  
—Seriously Steve? He was crap as a father  
—I'm sorry  
—I don't want your pitty I just... I don't wanna make the same mistakes you know? and hey, guess what? I'm a horrible person who wouldn't be better as a father...  
Steve smirked a little, walking towards him enough to look him eye to eye.  
—You're right, you're horrible... sometimes. But I think you'd be an awesome father.  
—Yeah? Sure enough to try it?  
Tony's voice was daring, and Steve didn't appreciated it in the least because he was trying to make him feel better and his answer was the equivalent of taking his words and throwing them to the trashcan  
—As a matter of fact I am  
—Well, I'm not up to trying thank you.  
Then he just left the room leaving Steve feeling mad and impotent


End file.
